


A Destiny of Our Own

by Stacysmash



Series: Between Love and Duty: A Merlin AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Daichi as Arthur, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fantasy AU, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kuroo as Merlin, M/M, Merlin AU, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Pre Relationship, Sexual Tension, akahina - Freeform, bokutsuki, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Prince Daichi prepares himself for anything when the young King of Fukurodani comes to visit Karasuno, but there was no rumor that could prepare him for the high energy and boisterous nature of Bokuto. In just a few days, he turns Karasuno into a whirlwind of constant training and endless entertainment, but his presence also causes Daichi and Kuroo to separately consider what they mean to each other and face some hard truths about the future.Part 3 of the Kurodai Merlin AU!Read the first parthere!





	A Destiny of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This fic is over 20K... which is why it took me so long to finish, lol. Hope you enjoy it!

Daichi kept his chin tilted up with confidence yet still kept his smile friendly. It was difficult to maintain that balance, but he knew it was a necessary part of being a King to maintain the vision of strength. He glanced up at his father next to him and winced at the stern glare he was giving the royal caravan approaching the castle.

 _Apparently being friendly isn’t as necessary as I thought_ , Daichi mused. Regardless of the intimidating aura his father was giving off to their royal guest, Daichi decided to remain approachable. He could see the golden banners cresting over the hill, a snowy owl in flight embroidered onto the fabric. Energy buzzed through his veins as he maintained his composure. He had never met anyone from Fukurodani, and he had heard many stories of the powerful nation. The old King had died in the past year, yet the kingdom hadn’t faltered at all. The young prince Bokuto Koutarou was a living inspiration to his people and was legendary at keeping everyone’s spirits up through difficult times.

To say that Daichi was intimidated to meet him was an understatement. At the same time, he was eager to meet the new King for himself and see if he lived up to his reputation. Whatever he was feeling, everything seemed to flutter away when a hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“Nervous, your Majesty?”

Daichi shivered and glanced next to him, his vision filled entirely by an unsavory smirk. Those lips pissed him off when they first met, but now lit a fire under his skin. No, they _still_ piss him off but there was a myriad of emotions that had begun mixing together to leave him thoroughly confused.

“Why should I be nervous?” He answered, shrugging as he focused back on the approaching caravan.

“I’ve heard a lot of stories about this guy. I don’t think he should be taken lightly.”

“Worried about me, Kuroo?” Daichi teased as he kept his gaze forward. He was answered with a deep chuckle as Kuroo eased back behind him.

“I’m always worried,” He whispered, so softly Daichi barely heard it over mumbled chatter surrounding them and the pounding of horse hooves.

Perhaps Daichi was not so confused about the emotions Kuroo stirred up. It was more terrifying than anything, the desire to kiss those smirking lips or relish the slightest physical contact between them. He’d experienced random crushes before, a pretty girl in the market or a visiting dignitary, but it was almost pathetic how quickly he moved on from the awkward smiles and fluttering heartbeat of those moments.

This was different. Daichi had learned from an early age to rely on himself, to be a solid rock for everyone around him. When Kuroo came into his life, it was obscene how quickly Daichi relaxed and allowed Kuroo to share his burdens. Kuroo never complained, if anything he lured that side out of Daichi with ease.

And it was more than simply relying on Kuroo. Those clever eyes and a mischievous grin made Daichi feel all sorts of things, things he refused to acknowledge until he was all alone in his bed with no light in the room but the moonlight pouring in through the window. That was the only time he allowed those thoughts to consume him, where no eyes could judge him for his flushed cheeks and racing heart.

Next to Daichi, his father cleared his throat as he prepared to welcome the young King. Daichi waited until he moved forward first before following one step behind. King Bokuto sat tall on his dapple-grey stallion, bedecked in armor that gleamed with a golden light that matched the intensity of his eyes. He chose not to wear a helmet for his travels but instead wore an intricate gold crown nestled around his spiked black and silver hair. His grin was wide and gave off a challenging aura. Even as King Bokuto sat still on his horse when they pulled to a stop in front of them, Daichi could feel his energy radiating off him.

“Greetings, King Bokuto. You are most welcome here at Karasuno,” Daichi’s father called to him, allowing a slight smile to crack through his stern face. Bokuto perked up and hopped off his horse’s back, rushing toward them with an innocent spring to his step.

“Thank you, your Majesty! It’s great to be here, I’ve heard so many stories about Karasuno and to be here to see it for myself is fantastic! It’s not quite what I expected but I only just got here, so I look forward to finding out everything I can about it, yourself and the rest of the Kingdom. Is this your son?”

Both Daichi and his father blinked in shock while Bokuto rambled on and gaped when he finally stilled, glancing back and forth between them with large, golden eyes. A calm presence slipped next to Bokuto and laid a hand on his arm.

“Your Majesty, do you remember what we discussed?” The young man said in a cool voice. He was incredibly handsome, refined and with an alluring edge that couldn’t be ignored. His good looks were extremely different from Bokuto who was rugged and wild, pushing the boundaries of his noble status.

“Oh, sorry Akaashi. Forgive me, your Majesty, I have a lot of pent-up energy from sitting on a horse all day,” Bokuto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. To Daichi’s surprise, his father chuckled and shook his head.

“No bother! I would be the same way myself. Yes, this is my son, Daichi, about the same age as you I believe. I’m sure he would be eager to spar with you if you’re needing to release some energy.”

Again, Bokuto perked up and turned his fiery grin on Daichi, waiting for his assurance that he would fight with him. Even though he had the distinct feeling his father was handing him over to the King of Fukurodani as a sacrifice for the Kingdom’s sake, Daichi beamed back at him and nodded.

“It would be an honor to train with you, your Majesty.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s get to it, Sawamura!” Bokuto cheered and snatched Daichi around the shoulders. Daichi yelped as Bokuto dragged him away from the crowd toward the castle entrance, glancing over his shoulder for a little help.

“Your Majesty, perhaps you should let him lead you since this is his castle and he knows where he’s going?” Akaashi called behind them, ignoring the snorts and laughter from the Fukurodani knights. Bokuto’s laugh echoed over everyone else’s as he released Daichi and _patted_ his back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just really excited.”

“That’s fine,” Daichi assured him through a strained smile, his skin throbbing where Bokuto had playfully smacked him. “Are you sure you would not want to rest first or eat?”

“No thanks! We ate just before arriving and there’s no way I could rest now!”

“Very well, right this way, your Majesty.”

“Never mind that majesty shit. You can call me Bokuto!”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely! You might not be a king yet, but we’re equals as far as I’m concerned.”

Daichi observed the wild man next to him, watching as his head swiveled around like an owl. He seemed fascinated with every stone on the castle walls, asking Daichi a million questions a minute. There was an unexpected innocence to him that Daichi hadn’t expected and found to be quite charming. He couldn’t underestimate him though, not if the stories about him were true. He had a feeling when they reached the training yard he was going to have the piss beaten out of him.

 

***

 

It wasn’t often that Kuroo watched Daichi train so closely. Usually, he’d glance up every once in a while as he polished some weapons or armor, but it wasn’t possible for him to look away as Daichi went head-to-head with King Bokuto. The rumors were true that the man was a force of nature, his energy increasing the longer he fought rather than tiring out.

He gasped when Bokuto’s broadsword flicked close to Daichi’s skin only to be blocked by Daichi’s own sword just in time. Kuroo sighed into his hands, rubbing his face as he tried calming his heart down. There was a soft chuckle next to him and he peeked through his fingers to see Akaashi smirking up at him.

“Relax, Bokuto-san is incredibly skilled and would never hurt your Prince.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s not often Daichi fights someone like him.”

“It’s good for them both to fight someone new, rather than their own knights. Sawamura-san looks tired, but you can see him concentrating. Already he’s picking up on Bokuto-san’s style and the tricks he likes to use. I’m very impressed.”

Kuroo’s chest filled with warmth at hearing Daichi praised by someone who was used to catering to King Bokuto. He glanced back at the pair to see Daichi lick his lips and skillfully block Bokuto. Daichi laughed at the King’s obvious pout.

“Cheer up, your Majesty, you can tell I’m barely keeping up with you.”

Bokuto perked up and cracked his neck before trying again. “Nah, you’re doing great! A few more sessions with me and you’ll wipe anybody up!”

Kuroo snorted when Daichi winced at the statement. He could see Daichi’s exhaustion setting in just by thinking about a few more training sessions with the excitable man.

“Yes, that would, um, be nice. How about a break?”

“Sure! Akahaaaasshhi! Where’s my water?”

“It’s right here, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi deadpanned as he held up the waterskin and tossed it to him. Daichi hurried toward Kuroo before Bokuto had a chance to snatch him again. As he approached, Kuroo could see the sweat dripping from his skin, far more than the usual amount. He handed Daichi his waterskin and while he emptied its contents, Kuroo snatched up a towel and dabbed Daichi’s forehead gently. Daichi sighed and leaned into it, even closing his eyes and Kuroo felt his chest constrict.

“How are you holding up?”

Daichi groaned in response and Kuroo snickered.

“I feel like I’ve never trained a day in my life.”

“You’ve never had someone go at you so hard. And that guy’s energy seems unquenchable.”

“Seriously, he’s like Hinata but older, stronger, and more skilled.”

“Ah, is that what we have to look forward to? Perhaps we should set the little guy free in the wild instead.”

Daichi laughed, giving Kuroo a light shove as he took another long drink. Tipping the waterskin back against his lips, Daichi glanced away to where Bokuto was talking loudly and moving his hands around to emphasize every point. Kuroo, on the other hand, ignored the King and ran the towel over Daichi’s damp hair and wiped the sweat from his neck. He paused as a tendril slipped down Daichi’s throat and disappeared in the neckline of his shirt. Kuroo’s skin flushed with heat and he forced his eyes away, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt. Luckily, Daichi didn’t have a chance to see as he snatched the towel away from Kuroo, dabbed a couple more places and draped the sweat-soaked towel over Kuroo’s head.

“Thanks, Kuroo.”

“Pleasure, as always,” he replied dryly and beyond the disgusting cloth, he heard Daichi chuckle.

“Hey, hey! Ready to go again, tough guy?” Bokuto called and Kuroo whipped the towel off his face and stepped forward before Daichi could say anything.

“Your Majesty! My Prince is always ready, and I’m sure by now he is so rejuvenated that he could even skip lunch.”

Kuroo grunted as the emptied waterskin was shoved against his stomach with so much force it felt like a punch.

“I wouldn’t go that far, _Kuroo_ ,” Daichi growled and Bokuto roared with laughter.

“No worries, there’s no way I could go without lunch! I wouldn’t mind breaking soon anyway after a few more rounds. I could use some practice getting past some blocks!”

Daichi smiled politely and scratched his head, his eyes traveling around the training circle until they spotted Tsukishima smirking as he leaned against the fence with the other Karasuno knights. The smile slipped away as soon as their eyes locked and immediately he tried slinking away.

“If you want to go up against some incredible blocks, it’s Tsukishima you’ll want to train with!” Daichi declared, pointing a finger in his direction. Bokuto’s head jerked toward him and Tsukishima froze, horror etching his face when he realized it was too late for an escape.

“Hey, hey! Come here, Blondie! Let’s play!”

“Oh man, that was mean,” Kuroo snickered into his hand, watching Bokuto drag Tsukishima into the training ring. Kuroo flinched when Daichi pinned him with a venomous glare. Daichi didn’t say anything right away, taking a step closer until he was leaning up toward Kuroo’s face. Slowly he reached up and curled his fingers into Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him even closer.

“You’re going to be punished for that, Kuroo,” He said, his voice low and menacing. It was supposed to be threatening but it sent shivers up Kuroo’s spine. He just hoped Daichi couldn’t feel his racing heart beneath his fingers.

“Oh? What’s my punishment going to be today? Something exciting I hope.”

“Extremely. Potentially… smelly.”

Kuroo winced before he could stop himself and Daichi lost his composure, buckling over with laughter.

“Ha, ha, I’m so glad my misery can cheer you up, Sire.”

“It usually does, thank you,” Daichi said as his voice trembled with lingering chuckles. He released Kuroo’s shirt and patted his chest before turning back to the ring. Kuroo’s eyes lingered on Daichi for a few more moments, wishing he would be more mindful of appropriate proximity and not send his heart into a frenzy.

Daichi’s smile stretched wide, pricking that adorable dimple in his cheek that Kuroo wanted to poke so badly. He finally tore his eyes away and watched the show happening in the training ring. Tsukishima looked constipated as he tried blocking every swing of Bokuto’s broadsword, but he seemed to be doing a very good job. Several feet away, Akaashi was watching with rapt attention, drumming his fingers against his chin with several hums of approval.

“I knew they’d be a good match,” Daichi muttered toward Kuroo, straightening his shoulders with pride. “It’s good for Tsukishima to go up against someone so skilled.”

Kuroo and Daichi flinched when Bokuto feinted, tricking everyone watching including Tsukishima. His eyes widened and couldn’t react fast enough, but the blade stopped just before touching his skin. He glanced down at the sharp metal glinting in the sunlight and gulped. Bokuto threw his head back and laughed, the sound rolling across the courtyard like thunder. He pulled the blade away and slipped it into his sheath.

“That was great, Tsukki! I wasn’t sure I could sneak one past you, you bastard.”

“It’s Tsukishima, your Majesty,” He replied softly, a little unsure if he should correct a King. But Bokuto merely barked out another laugh and clapped him hard on the soldier, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“I’ll give you a break now because I can tell you’ve got no stamina. You need to work on that, you shouldn’t be so dead after such little training. And build up those muscles! What you need is some extra helpings of meat to bulk up those long limbs of yours. Oh, speaking of which, how about some lunch, Daichi? I’m famished!”

“You read my mind. I’ll have you shown to your quarters, so you can get cleaned up.”

“There’s no need for that. Maybe just a quick change in clothes.”

“Bokuto-san, you need to get cleaned up before dining. I can smell you from here.”

“AKAHAASHI! You don’t need to say it like that!”

“You’re a King. You should that as the leader of the nation you should always—”

“Set the example, I know, I know!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at Bokuto as he grumbled under his breath and kicked the dirt. Daichi shared a quick smirk with Kuroo before reaching out his arm toward Bokuto. “Come on! It won’t take us long to get cleaned up and then you’ll experience some of the delicacies of Karasuno.”

Bokuto perked up at the mention of food and bounded toward Daichi. “Oh ho? I hope you’ve got plenty because I’ve got quite the appetite!”

“Not as big as this guy’s, I’m sure,” Kuroo snickered, pointing a thumb at Daichi. He could feel Daichi’s glare on him without even looking and realized he probably just heaped another few punishments onto himself. Bokuto just laughed and hooked his arm around Daichi’s shoulders once again to drag him inside.

“Sounds like you and I got a lot in common. Speaking of which, have you met Prince Ushijima yet? That guy is insane!”

“Uh, no I haven’t had the pleasure yet.”

Kuroo followed closely behind the pair, tuning out Bokuto’s wild chatter and focused on the tight grip he had on Daichi’s shoulders. He tried ignoring the jealousy swirling around in his gut, especially since Daichi seemed just as bewildered by the easiness of Bokuto’s physical affection. From what Kuroo had observed so far, Bokuto seemed to treat everyone in a similar manner, although with an extra dose of love reserved for Akaashi.

Kuroo was still a little confused about what Akaashi’s role was. He wasn’t dressed as a knight and didn’t carry himself as such. He glanced next to him where Akaashi was having no trouble keeping in step with himself. His clothes were far nicer than that of a servant and his regal manner of speaking supported that assumption.

Akaashi’s eyes met with his and Kuroo flinched, realizing he’d been caught staring.

“Something the matter?” Akaashi asked calmly.

“No, sorry, I was just wondering what your position was under his Majesty?”

The corner of Akaashi’s lips turned up but when Kuroo blinked his expression was just as it had been, and he wondered if he had imagined the smirk.

“I guess you could say that I am his steward-in-training. My father is the current steward, working for Bokuto’s father before him. I was raised to one day take over my father’s duties and for now, I attend him personally and remind him of his duties and proper manners.”

“You’d think being raised as a Prince that he’d know all that by now.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes at Kuroo and he wondered for a moment if he said too much. The other didn’t seem angry, however, as his gaze traveled back to Bokuto’s broad shoulders swaying in front of them.

“Bokuto’s father was not supposed to be King. That was his elder brother who took a long time in finding a wife and once he did, they had difficulty conceiving. Meanwhile, Bokuto-san was born a Prince that would never take the throne, so he was raised more like a knight without many responsibilities.”

“Ah, that makes more sense.”

“Yes, but he is working hard to provide for the Kingdom. Even if he seems rambunctious at times and perhaps even a little childish, no one cares more for the people of Fukurodani than him.”

It was subtle but Akaashi’s face had changed as he spoke more of Bokuto. The tension in his face relaxed, his emerald eyes softening as a gentle smile crept up his lips. Kuroo knew that expression well. Although he could never see his own face when he’s in Daichi’s presence or discussing him with another person, he was certain it would look the same as Akaashi’s.

There was obviously a tight bond between Bokuto and Akaashi, perhaps even love. It was different than his relationship with Daichi, however. It was open with hardly anything restricting it. Even when Akaashi was careful to keep their manners in check, Kuroo could see the gentle touches and quick glances that communicated a myriad of things that didn’t need to be spoken. Kuroo knew he was madly in love with Daichi, there was no use denying it anymore. He knew Daichi cared for him as well, but it wasn’t necessarily love. The tension building between them was intoxicating. He was nearing the point where he needed to be honest with Daichi about how he feels and also the fact that he has magic. The very thought of revealing either one of those things layered his skin with a cold sweat.

“Kuroo, would you escort his Majesty to his quarters?” Daichi asked as they paused in the foyer and motioned toward the grand staircase that lead to the guest suites. Kuroo grinned wide at his master and caught the slight narrowing of his big brown eyes that screamed for him to behave.

“It would be my pleasure, Sire! Right this way, your Majesty,” Kuroo said gallantly with a bow, perhaps too gallantly if he could go by the withering glare on Daichi’s face. Bokuto seemed less perturbed as he barked out a laugh and smacked Kuroo’s back, nearly plowing him to the floor.

“Lead on!”

Kuroo coughed and pasted on a smile as air entered his lungs. He caught Daichi’s eye for just a moment, his expression communicating amusement as well as concern for his health. Kuroo flashed him a smile and led the way up the stairs, not even considering his quick pace would be too much for the energetic King.

He could hear Bokuto and Akaashi whispering behind his back, commenting on tapestries and the layout of the castle. It was the skill of a proper servant to hear everything and pretend to hear nothing and it filled Kuroo with a sense of pride that the Fukurodani pair seemed impressed with everything they saw. He knew it was not his place to say anything unless spoken to, however, so he remained silent until they reached the guest suite.

“Wow! This is nice!” Bokuto shouted, bounding around the room and hopping up on the four-poster bed. Akaashi sighed and shook his head although Kuroo could see a whisper of a smile on his lips.

“Thank you, Kuroo, for showing us the way.”

“Of course! If there’s anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask,” He said with a quick bow and turned toward the open door. Akaashi slipped in front of him and shut the door with his back, smiling like a deadly spider that just caught a measly fly in its web.

“No need to leave right away. I think Bokuto-san and I would enjoy speaking with you about some things.”

“Um, some things?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto shouted from the bed. Akaashi ushered Kuroo further into the room, snickering softly as Kuroo tripped over his feet. Bokuto bounced off the bed and rushed toward him and although Kuroo felt like he was about to be interrogated, the King at least gave a more innocent aura to his inquisitiveness.

“Relax, Kuroo. Why don’t you have a seat while I begin cleaning Bokuto-san up.”

“Oh, okay. But I should be getting back to Daichi to do the same.”

“He won’t miss you for a few minutes. Do you enjoy living in Karasuno?”

“Yes, I do. I’ve lived here all my life, well, not the castle but a distant village. It’s actually close to the border of Karasuno and Fukurodani.”

“Hm, I see. And how do you personally feel about the King’s distaste for magic?” Akaashi asked as he began stripping Bokuto of his sweaty clothes. When Kuroo hesitated to answer, they both paused and turned toward him.

“That’s quite a specific question. I know it may seem rude, but can I ask your reasons for asking me such a thing?” Kuroo answered, wishing he could keep his voice polite but knew it probably came off cold. Bokuto tilted his head at him, no doubt wondering why his demeanor had changed so suddenly. Akaashi’s eyebrows raised up and his gaze was even more calculating than before.

“We meant no offense. Karasuno is the only Kingdom to forbid magic and hunt down those who do it. We know how the King feels about it, but we were curious about what the citizens themselves thought. Forgive me if it was impertinent.”

“No, I’m sorry for reacting that way. It’s a sensitive subject around here and you can imagine a lowly servant’s concern for speaking their mind on it.”

Bokuto waved Akaashi away, his expression surprisingly serious as he stepped toward Kuroo and gently grabbed his arms. It was jarring to have those two golden eyes staring at him, all the intensity focused straight into his soul.

“Kuroo, I give you my word that whatever you say to Akaashi and myself will not leave this room. We will not tell a soul, not my knights, the Karasuno knights, not even your prince.”

He had obviously been trying to soothe Kuroo’s worries but adding Daichi onto the end threw Kuroo’s guard up even more. His instinct was to blurt out that he wouldn’t keep any secrets from Daichi, but overwhelming shame crept in when he realized that he was keeping a massive secret from his master. Two if he counted the fact that he was falling in love with him.

“Very well, your Majesty. I do not agree with the King’s view of magic. I think using magic comes with a great deal of responsibility but there is a lot of good that can come from it. More than anything, I don’t think it’s right how many lives have been lost and families torn apart over it.”

Bokuto nodded, his hands still holding onto Kuroo’s arms. The most disconcerting aspect of the whole situation was how calm he was, such a difference from his naturally boisterous personality.

“Are you loyal to Karasuno?”

“Yes,” Kuroo answered without hesitation. Bokuto smiled and finally released him to cross his muscular arms across his chest.

“Are you loyal to the King?”

The silence weighed heavily in the room. Kuroo’s lips trembled as he tried opening them, but he couldn’t force himself to respond to the question. He felt sick as Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look that communicated far more than Kuroo could pick up. Akaashi stepped forward, his emerald eyes keeping Kuroo locked in place and unable to move.

“Allow us to rephrase the question. Are you loyal to the Prince?”

“Yes,” Kuroo answered with a heavy exhale as if the previous question had been suffocating him. Akaashi hummed with a smile that was warmer and more honest than before.

“I think we already knew that. You would do anything for him, wouldn’t you?”

“Ha! Is it that obvious?”

“Perhaps not to everyone, but in Fukurodani loyalty is the fabric of our existence. It is encouraged to be loyal to those who deserve it. Thank you for being so honest with us, you’ve been very helpful.”

Kuroo felt bile crawling up his throat as Akaashi ushered him from the room and closed the door behind him. Bokuto and Akaashi had just praised him for his loyalty but he felt anything but for spilling his thoughts to strangers from a foreign land.

When he finally arrived in front of Daichi’s door, he stared at the door handle, feeling unworthy of even touching it. But Daichi had waited long enough for him, so with a deep breath he turned it and entered the room. He snorted immediately at the sight of Daichi attempting to remove his own clothes, his face red and sweaty from his frustration.

“It’s about time! You expect me to undress myself?”

“Forgive me, your Majesty, for assuming you were less helpless than a toddler.”

“Says the servant who doesn’t know the first thing about speaking appropriately to his Master. I’ve met toddlers who are politer than you.”

Kuroo winced before he could stop himself and hurried in the room to help Daichi before he strangled himself with his own shirt. The expression wasn’t missed, however, and Daichi’s gaze was calm and observant as he was stripped down.

“Kuroo? What happened?” He asked softly though his commanding tone slipped through to give Kuroo little chance of backing out of the question.

“It’s nothing, probably.”

“It’s something to you to make an expression like that,” He said, reaching up to graze his fingers across Kuroo’s tense forehead. “You can tell me.”

Kuroo’s breaths came out ragged as Daichi’s fingers continued stroking his forehead until it relaxed, even pushing his hair aside to completely reveal his other eye. It didn’t help matters that Daichi’s muscular body was exposed and damp with sweat from his intense training. Daichi frowned when he said nothing and Kuroo had to close his eyes before he could speak.

“Bokuto and Akaashi asked me some question and I wasn’t expecting it. I felt strange revealing so much about my personal thoughts and it made me uncomfortable that my words might influence the relationship between Karasuno and Fukurodani.”

Daichi’s hands encased Kuroo’s cheeks, pulling his face a little lower. Kuroo’s eyes flew open with a gasp at the intimate touch. He expected Daichi to be furious with him but instead, he could feel his compassion radiating from him like the heat from his body, which was starting to make Kuroo sweat himself.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroo.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m sorry!”

“No, you shouldn’t be. I should have expected them to ask you questions like that and warned you ahead of time, but I’ve too preoccupied with my own matters. You were honest with them, right? Then it’s fine, I trust whatever you’ve told them.”

Kuroo’s face was suddenly on fire and he worried that Daichi’s hands might get burnt. He reached up and slipped his hands over Daichi’s but couldn’t bring himself to tug them away.

“You do?”

“Why are you even surprised by that?” Daichi laughed, finally pulling his hands away to shove Kuroo lightly against his chest. “You’re annoyingly honest about everything, why would I doubt such a mouthy servant? Come on and help me get cleaned up. Father will be a bear if I’m late. Or later than our guest, I should say.”

Kuroo did as he was asked, which was difficult considering how numb he felt. Not only did Daichi trust him, but the thought never even occurred to him that Kuroo would be keeping anything from him. He wished there was time to hide away somewhere and release the tears threatening to break but he shook them away and hid all his shame behind his usual smirk. Daichi kept his eye on him, entirely unconvinced, but he said nothing about it. He kept his voice low and gentle when he spoke, and his hands seemed to constantly be touching Kuroo in some way with soothing strokes. It made him want to die.

Somehow, he was able to get Daichi cleaned and dressed up for lunch, arriving in the banquet hall before their guest. When Bokuto finally arrived, he was in high spirits and Kuroo couldn’t help but notice his flushed cheeks and reddened lips as he talked a mile a minute. Once all the nobles were seated, Akaashi joined Kuroo and Michimiya at the side of the hall. It was then that Kuroo noticed his face in a similar state, as well as a blossoming love bite at the base of his neck and his hair a little more rumpled than had last seen it.

_Hmm, that’s interesting._

 

***

 

After eating such a hearty lunch in the presence of such lively company, Daichi was ready for bed and wanted to stay there until he died. Unfortunately, Bokuto’s energy had yet to be quenched. He looked to his father for help when Bokuto suggested they go back out to the training yard, but the old bastard smiled and told them to have fun. He turned to Kiyoko as well, but she could hardly get in a word with Bokuto excitedly telling her about every aspect of his Kingdom. She showed a little relief on her face when Bokuto turned his attention back to Daichi and cheerfully demanded they return to train more. When they arrived at the training yard, however, Bokuto had a surprise waiting for him in a large crate.

“I can’t wait to show you this, Sawamura! We had this specially made for you with your Kingdom’s colors and crest in mind. Come on, guys, open it!”

Bokuto’s knights rolled their eyes and cracked the wooden box open. Daichi had no idea what to expect and he kept his distance as if some sort of creature was about to spring out of it. Akaashi snickered and politely ushered him closer, so he had little choice but to obey. Once the lid was removed and tossed aside, wisps of straw floated everywhere, filling the contents of the crate with something shimmering just underneath. Bokuto reached inside and yanked out a full breastplate with extraordinary detail embossed into the metal.

Daichi gasped, leaning toward it to see every detail of the magnificent armor. Just as Bokuto had said, the breastplate displayed the Karasuno crest in incredible detail, even a little feathering etched into the crows’ wings. He opened his mouth to express his gratitude until he noticed something strange about it.

“It’s exquisite, however… it’s not a typical design, is it?”

“Ah ha! That’s the catch, Sawamura. This armor is a bit more complicated than the standard, but it offers more freedom of movement and even more protection! It was designed by our greatest blacksmiths in Fukurodani. I wouldn’t let just anyone have their own set of armor such as this, not without paying a high price for it. But I specifically had a set created for you and the King of Karasuno, as a token of goodwill.”

“I don’t even know what to say, but I humbly accept,” Daichi responded softly, his eyes unable to leave the gorgeous curves of the armor.

“Great! Go ahead and try it on for size.”

The Fukurodani knights removed the rest of the pieces, each one looking more peculiar than the last. Daichi could feel Kuroo hovering over his shoulder and a devilish smirk crept up his lips as he craned his head around to catch Kuroo’s eye.

“What do you think, Kuroo? Can you handle it?”

He snickered as Kuroo gulped apprehensively and gave him a little bump with his shoulder. Kuroo stumbled forward and chuckled nervously, running his fingers through his messy hair while he inspected the pieces.

“Sure! I think I can figure it out.”

Bokuto’s grin was wicked as he winked at Daichi and stepped back for Kuroo to start piecing it together. He held up the breastplate, fiddling with the clasps and squinted at Daichi before shaking his head and laying it back down. It seemed the longer it took him to figure out how everything went, the more amused the Karasuno and Fukurodani knights were. Daichi could see his ears turning red they whispered and quiet laughter floated around the courtyard.

Daichi wondered if he was being too cruel to his servant but he remembered Kuroo’s earlier jabs while Bokuto was present and decided that it was probably fitting. After all, they had to at least take turns with their humiliating situations. If anything, he was far more kind than most nobility would be to their servants. If Kuroo had been their servant and he mouthed off to them, he knew the least of his punishments would have been a night in the stocks and the worst being torture or death. It was a sign of strength to keep those underneath you in line, but how other nobles went about it made Daichi furious. The thought of anyone punishing Kuroo for speaking his mind churned his stomach and he knew deep down that he wouldn’t willingly give Kuroo to anyone else.

“If you take any longer, Kuroo, we’ll have to camp right here in the training yard.”

“Right, I think I have it figured out!” He sang, picking up and odd-shaped cylindrical piece and marched toward Daichi. His grin faded as he looked from Daichi to the piece in his hands and Daichi pressed his hand against his lips to keep from laughing. Kuroo twisted his mouth at Daichi’s amusement and proceeded to place the armor against Daichi, specifically against his groin.

“There, that looks about right. Armor’s all about enhancement, right your Maj—?” Kuroo never had the chance to finish his sentence as Daichi wrenched the cylinder out of his hands and clunked it over his head. His cheeks were on fire as laughter burst from every knight present. Even some wandering servants couldn’t help muffling their laughter at the sight.

“Perhaps you need a little help, Kuroo?” Daichi said through gritted teeth. Clearly, his servant had no self-preservation whatsoever as he grinned brightly at Daichi from the grass, rubbing the spot on his head that had been smacked with a hunk of metal.

“As much as I am an expert at dressing you, I have to admit this armor has me licked.”

Bokuto’s laugh roared above all the others as he came forward and offered Kuroo a hand up.

“Don’t feel bad! It’s really not too bad once you’re taught how to do it. What do you say, Akaashi?”

“Yes, I will assist Prince Daichi with his armor, and Kuroo can dress you in yours while he watches. That way you can help him a little if he gets confused.”

“Oh, alright,” Kuroo said, glancing between Daichi and Akaashi. There was a ghost of vulnerability in the look that tugged on Daichi’s heartstrings. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Kuroo’s arm, giving it a little squeeze.

“Go on, I don’t think King Bokuto will bite.”

“Not _you_ , at least,” Akaashi muttered in a sly voice as he pressed against Kuroo’s back to push him toward Bokuto. Daichi bit back a laugh as Kuroo eyed Bokuto warily. His attention was snatched away as Akaashi’s deft hands began fiddling with his clothing, his eyes blatantly locked on certain parts of his body that weren’t often stared at.

“Something wrong, Akaashi?”

“No, your Majesty. Nothing’s wrong at all,” He replied, his voice smooth as silk as he smirked down at him. “You’re in _very_ good shape.”

Daichi cleared his throat and tried looking anywhere else. “Thanks. It’s important for a Prince to remain strong and fit, especially since technically I am a knight of Karasuno.”

“Yes, you’re a fine example for your men. I think this armor will fit you perfectly.”

With Akaashi’s attention more on the armor than himself, Daichi could relax a little bit and admire the workmanship in it. As each piece was fastened on, he moved a little to test out the flexibility of it and was impressed with his freedom of movement. Pride seemed to ooze out of Akaashi as he watched and moved onto the next piece.

Daichi was startled when boisterous laughter rang out from where Kuroo was dressing Bokuto. He was surprised to see Kuroo laughing just as easily as Bokuto while he attempted to dress the King in his own armor. He had managed to fit several pieces on but he was lagging behind Akaashi as he and Bokuto muttered back and forth.

It was Kuroo’s teasing demeanor toward Bokuto that completely grabbed Daichi’s attention. It was true that Kuroo liked to provoke everyone he knew, especially those he felt a kinship with. The level of comfort he appeared to feel with someone he had just met, not to mention a King of a foreign nation, stirred something dark inside Daichi’s chest. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair, feeling his mood drag lower and lower with every passing moment of them teasing each other and laughing.

“Are you alright, your Majesty? Does it feel uncomfortable anywhere?” Akaashi asked, stirring him from his thoughts.

“No! Sorry, it feels really great,” He said, shaking off the bite of jealousy and tried to admire the armor he was encased in. It was amazing how light it was considering the material and the mechanisms allowed him to move more fluidly than typical armor. He wandered around the area, keeping his eyes far away from Bokuto and Kuroo as he attempted to focus.

“Hey, hey! Looking good, Sawamura! I’ll join you as soon as this idiot figures it out.”

“What the hell? Not even a genius could figure this out on the first try.”

“I’ve had plenty of not-geniuses do it a lot quicker than you.”

“Not-geniuses? You have quite an extensive vocabulary for a King, your Majesty.”

“You insolent bastard!” Bokuto laughed, wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s neck and wrestling him to the ground. His grip wasn’t tight enough that Kuroo couldn’t breathe but with the way he flailed around it was obvious there was no escape. Most of the audience in the courtyard cheered and laughed at the spectacle, but Daichi was unwaveringly still and silent.

His body felt cold, his mouth tasting bitter from the moment Bokuto called his personal servant an idiot. There was an easy playfulness between them, reminiscent of his own friendship with Kuroo and they hadn’t even known each other a full day. Daichi felt sick, for the first time thinking that perhaps his bond with Kuroo wasn’t as special as he always believed it to be. He couldn’t even breathe until Akaashi appeared next to the rambunctious duo and cleared his throat loudly.

“I believe Prince Sawamura is waiting for you, your _Majesty_.”

Bokuto and Kuroo looked owlishly up at Akaashi and slowly turned their faces toward Daichi. He quickly averted his gaze and wandered toward the weapon rack at the side of the training pit. It was paramount that he maintained a friendly relationship with Fukurodani and the last thing he needed to do was stare at Bokuto with a murderous gaze. Instead, he focused on choosing a blunt instrument to bludgeon him with in a fair sparring match.

“Ugh, it looks good but please tell me you’re not going to use that armor all the time?” Kuroo asked as he leaned into his side. Daichi instinctively flinched away, instantly regretting it at the surprised expression on Kuroo’s face. Daichi shrugged it off and snatched a broad sword off the rack to inspect it.

“I may, we’ll see how it does in action,” He responded coolly, fully intending to wreak havoc on Bokuto with the sword. He could feel Kuroo’s gaze on him and it made him feel completely exposed, regardless that he had layers of protection all over his body. Taking a deep breath to control his expression he turned toward Kuroo and regretted it immediately. His heart clenched at his bright cheeks and the intensity of his beautiful eyes observing him back.

“Are you alright?” Kuroo asked softly and it took every ounce of self-control to keep his face firm.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just seem off. Did someone say something to you? Was Akaashi being an ass?”

_Don’t do that… don’t act like you care._

“No, I’m just ready to get this started.”

“Really? Because a few minutes ago you wanted to take a nap,” Kuroo snickered. Daichi’s anger rushed back in and instead of answering, he clicked his tongue and brushed past his servant. He could feel his cheeks growing red, knowing how childish he was acting but he couldn’t help it. He slipped his helmet on and locked it into place, masking his hurt, anger, and humiliation all at once from all the prying eyes around him.

“Almost ready your Majesty?”

“Yeah! Let’s get this party started!” Bokuto cheered and ran at the weapons rack. He quickly plucked off a sword and twirled it around before rushing into the ring without any idea of what was waiting for him.

It was not like before when Daichi was hardly keeping up with Bokuto’s energetic swings and jabs. Daichi reigned in his emotions and channeled it into strength and precision. It wasn’t long before he had defeated Bokuto several times in succession. The third time Daichi won, he slammed the sword against Bokuto’s armor and knocked him straight to the ground.

He winced inside his helmet and quickly offered a hand to help Bokuto to his feet. He was embarrassed for letting his jealousy get the better of him but Bokuto surprisingly seemed unperturbed by the change of pace.

“Woo! I didn’t know you had that in you, Sawamura!” He laughed as he staggered to his feet, giving Daichi a firm clap on the arm. “Where was this beast this morning?”

“Forgive me, I think I have a lot of energy to work off from our large lunch.”

“Fine with me! I’m going to get you this next time, so prepare yourself little Princeling.”

Daichi grinned at Bokuto’s teasing words despite himself. He felt most of his anger had dissipated with the intense workout and Bokuto was the type of person that it was difficult staying mad at. It wasn’t his fault, after all.

Daichi sighed as he glanced at Kuroo on the sidelines, his arms crossed tight in front of him. It was obvious he was concerned about him, and that added a layer of guilt to mix in with the hurt and jealousy that Daichi was suffocating from.

 _It’ll take a little more to repair that, I guess_.

His throat was parched, and he was desperate to wipe the sweat off his face. That meant crossing the yard and being near Kuroo, however, and Daichi wasn’t certain he was ready for that yet. Maybe after the next bout.

“I’m ready whenever you are, your Majesty.”

 

***

 

Something was wrong with Daichi. A big something, a massive cloud of tension settled over him and Kuroo had no idea what was happening. He watched Daichi fight with Bokuto all afternoon until the sun was beginning to set and he hardly joined Kuroo at the side to have some water. Some of his anger seemed to be directed at Bokuto with the way he was pummeling him with his sword. That couldn’t be all of it though since by the end of their training session they were laughing and teasing each other as usual.

They finally decided to call it a night and go their separate ways to clean up for dinner and only then did Daichi join Kuroo and take a long drag of water. He seemed dead set on not meeting Kuroo’s eye or saying anything to him at all, barely muttering a thank you as he handed back the water skin and accepted the towel to wipe his drenched face.

Kuroo opened his mouth but before he could say a word, Daichi handed him back the towel and started back for the castle. He set a quick pace and Kuroo had to scramble after him to keep up. Everything about Daichi’s demeanor warned him not to speak, so all he could do was wander behind him, aware for the first time of his lowly position since arriving at the castle over a year ago. It was how their relationship was supposed to be but to Kuroo it felt like a cold slap in the face. His eyes felt hot with tears, but he held them back with a deep breath, biting his lip as an extra precaution.

When they arrived in Daichi’s quarters, the strange tension between them was suddenly unbearable. Daichi shuffled around in his new armor until he was in the center of the room and then turned toward Kuroo, at last. Kuroo stared open-mouthed at the flickering emotions on his face, most of them indiscernible save for the flash of anger in between. Perhaps if it was anyone else, Kuroo would be able to tell what he was feeling. But Daichi was usually such an open book, steady and confident in everything he did. Whatever negativity was boiling inside him, it had no place being there and Kuroo hated it. Worst of all, he was almost certain he was the reason for those emotions occurring in the first place.

“Well, are you going to help me take this junk off?”

“So, it’s junk now?” Kuroo responded lightly and to his relief, Daichi’s face softened.

“It’s nice, but a little complicated.”

Kuroo hummed as he approached Daichi, careful to read every twitch of a muscle. Cautiously he began unfastening certain pieces, mindful of the fact that Daichi was hardly breathing.

“You performed very well in it though. And, if I may be so bold, it suits you very nicely.”

Kuroo’s relief was instant when Daichi cracked a smile, a light flush prickling his cheeks at the compliment. Just as quickly, it disappeared, replaced by a heavy sadness that stabbed Kuroo’s heart.

“Come on, it’s boiling in here.”

“Sorry, I’ll try to hurry.”

Piece by piece, Kuroo removed Daichi’s metal cocoon. Even as he did so, Daichi’s muscles tensed up as if he felt vulnerable without it. A few hours before, he claimed to have trusted Kuroo implicitly. Kuroo was baffled by what could have happened since to cause such a change and whatever the reason, he wanted to completely destroy it.

“Daichi,” He said softly, pausing as he heard a quick intake of breath, “Can you please tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t say that, you’re obviously pissed about something. You’re pissed at me specifically. I can’t stand not knowing what I did, so please tell me.”

“There— There’s nothing to say.”

“Like hell, there isn’t. When have you ever held anything back from me?”

His words sparked something in Daichi, every muscle in his face hardening as he flinched away from Kuroo.

“Perhaps you’d rather be with someone more easy-going than me?”

“Huh? Where is this coming from?”

“Maybe I just don’t feel like talking about it!”

“I feel like you do want to talk about it, but it’s me you don’t want to discuss it with.”

“Why should I tell you everything? It’s not like you’re my only friend.”

“No, I know that.” Kuroo groaned into his hands, the conversation quickly spiraling out of his control. “You don’t have to tell me everything, but I feel like it was me who did something wrong. And I have no idea what it is! You’ve never hesitated to tell me before.”

“Things change, Kuroo. It happens.”

“What’s changed though? Why can’t you tell me?”

“Because I don’t want to! If you want to talk to someone who blurts out every thought in his head, perhaps you should go be Bokuto’s servant. In fact, that’s a good idea. You’re dismissed, Kuroo, I’ll get myself ready for dinner and you can go help the insane King of Fukurodani since you get along so well.”

“Fine! At least he makes sense!”

“Good! Go!”

“I am!” Kuroo snapped, slamming Daichi’s door shut behind him. His body was trembling with rage, and every servant he passed in the hallway jumped out of his way before he barreled them over in his haste. He had no destination in mind as he stomped through corridors and down the main staircase. It wasn’t until he reached the bottom of it that he stopped, hearing Daichi’s words echo in his mind.

_Perhaps you should go be Bokuto’s servant… since you get along so well._

Kuroo stood there for a minute, staring into space as the castle staff flowed around him and gave him strange looks. Slowly he turned to look back up the stairs, all the clues snapping in place like the complicated Fukurodani armor.

A poor chambermaid squealed when he suddenly leaped onto the stairs and tore back up them, heading straight for Daichi’s room. It was possible that going back would make everything worse, but he was willing to take the chance if he was right. He still wasn’t sure what was happening and it was difficult putting it into coherent terms, but he had an idea of what caused Daichi to treat him so coldly without any explanation.

He burst into Daichi’s room, not bothering to knock, and found Daichi still in his sweaty clothes watching the sunset from his window. He startled when Kuroo entered suddenly but didn’t say anything as Kuroo swept across the room. There was no more anger in Daichi, Kuroo could tell right away. There was fear, guilt, and a glimmer of expectation as he stared at Kuroo through his big, brown eyes.

“Why did you come back?”

“Did you really want me to leave?”

The question caught Daichi off-guard. He didn’t answer right away, pressing his lips tight as he considered it.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Good… that’s a start,” Kuroo sighed, scratching his fingers into his hair. “I couldn’t leave it like that, Daichi, I don’t want anything between us.”

“Neither do I.”

“I may be publicly executed for uttering these next words but I really need you to be honest with me. Are you jealous of Bokuto?”

Daichi glared up at him and Kuroo braced himself for a punch. He waited with his eyes squeezed shut for the impact, but after several moments of silence, he cracked an eye open. Daichi still looked angry, his arms folded tight and his gaze settled somewhere else in the room.

“Maybe.”

“Why the hell would you be jealous of him? You have no reason to be.”

“Wouldn’t you know? You two seemed pretty chummy as you were getting him into his armor.”

 _There it is_ , Kuroo thought, finally pinpointing the moment where Daichi’s attitude had changed completely. His mind wandered back to when he was attempting to dress Bokuto and failing miserably. They laughed together and then wrestled on the— _Oh shit_.

“Is it me? It’s just that more of your anger seemed directed at me than Bokuto himself, so I thought—”

“You’re right,” Daichi muttered, so softly Kuroo wasn’t sure he heard right.

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re right. What do you want me to say? Would you like a banner that says it with a banquet in your honor?”

Kuroo wasn’t listening to Daichi’s grumbling. He was too overwhelmed with what was happening to hear anything else. It was impossible to hide that fact from Daichi, however, as a wide grin spread across his face.

“What the hell are you so happy about?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just… you’re jealous.”

“Yeah, we’ve established that. Go ahead and laugh.”

“No, it’s not like that. Daichi, I’m a _servant_. A worthless servant that’s supposed to clean up after you and serve you your meals. That hunk of metal on the floor over there is worth far more than my life is, do you understand how treasured it makes me feel?”

Daichi’s eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, sparing a glance at the Fukurodani armor before turning back.

“You feel treasured because I’m jealous?”

“Yes, in a strange way, I do. Did you honestly think I would rather be his servant than yours?”

Daichi seemed to cave in on himself, his cheeks flushing bright pink. “You don’t get that friendly with people you just met. It took us a long time before we learned to trust each other, have fun and joke around. It took you not even a day and you two looked like childhood friends or something. It made me think that you would rather go back with him to Fukurodani and be his servant instead.”

“No,” Kuroo said immediately. He stepped closer to Daichi, wrapping his hands around his arms and grasping them tightly. “King Bokuto is just a big goofball. I’m not sure there’s a person in the world who isn’t instantly his friend. That doesn’t mean I’m entirely comfortable with him and I am certainly not loyal to him, not like I am with you. Can’t you see that I am devoted to you?”

He could feel Daichi’s body relax beneath his fingers as all the raging negativity melted out of him. Kuroo thought his heart would swell out of his chest as Daichi beamed up at him with his radiant smile.

“I know, I’m so sorry I reacted like that,” He whispered as his eyes turned glassy. His hands gripped into Kuroo’s shirt and he pulled him close, burying his face into Kuroo’s chest with a heavy sigh. He continued to apologize in a muffled voice as they melted into each other. Kuroo released Daichi’s arms and wrapped him in a tight hug, nuzzling into his damp hair. He mentally squealed as Daichi hugged him back, circling his strong arms around Kuroo’s waist and pulling them even tighter.

“You don’t have to be sorry. Just know this: I am happy to be your servant until the day I die. There’s nothing more I desire than to live by your side.”

The honest words flowed out of him before he could stop it. He should have said that he would wander behind him or serve him. A mere servant wouldn’t live at a Prince’s side. Yet Daichi didn’t correct him, his breath shuddering against Kuroo’s shirt as he processed his words.

“Good… that’s where you belong.” Before Kuroo could respond, Daichi pulled back and wiped a few stray tears from his face. “Help me get cleaned up, they’ve probably started dinner without me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kuroo teased, at least earning a laugh and a playful shove from his Prince.

 

***

“Perhaps we should try something different today, your Majesty?” Daichi asked the next day as they wandered into the courtyard.

“Oh ho? What do you have in mind Sawamura?”

“You’re an exceptional fighter, no one can doubt that for a second.” Daichi grinned as Bokuto puffed out his chest, preening from the compliment. “Rather than just fighting one-on-one, perhaps you can help my younger knights with some of their moves? The truth is, Hinata looks at you like some kind of god, and I caught him practicing your moves in the barn this morning with a broom handle. It would mean the world to him to learn straight from you instead of just watching.”

Bokuto tipped back his head and roared with laughter. “That’s a great idea! Where is the little Shrimpy? I’ll make sure he can knock Tsukishima on his ass any day. Hey, hey! Hinata! Want to learn some awesome moves?”

Daichi snorted as Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs, bouncing around Bokuto like a hummingbird fluttering around a flower. A body pressed against Daichi’s back with a low chuckle tickling his ear.

“That may have been the smartest idea you’ve ever had,” Kuroo whispered, his warm breath sparking goosebumps to rush across Daichi’s skin.

“I resent the implication that I don’t often come up with smart ideas.”

“Ha! I would never say such a thing. Why would I when it’s obvious?”

As Daichi’s elbow connected with the stomach right behind him, Kuroo grunted and buckled down to his knees while Daichi continued watching the training yard with a satisfied smile. The truth was, he had no idea how much of a good idea it was until that moment.

What he had told Bokuto was true. It was adorable passing by the stables and catching Hinata spouting off a ridiculous song as he imitated Bokuto’s movements with the broom. It hadn’t even occurred to him that the best way to survive Bokuto’s visit to Karasuno was to pit the man against the most energetic Karasuno knight they had.

It was charming, watching them dance around each other and shout compliments back and forth almost as often as they swung their swords. Soon, however, Daichi began to see a few issues with his plan. The other knights were attempting to train as well, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the incredible physicality of both Bokuto and Hinata bounding around the ring. Their competitive nature was also encouraging them to one-up each other and their actions were growing reckless.

“Hey, Bokuto! Perhaps it’s time to see if Hinata’s really picked up what you taught him,” Daichi shouted above the racket of swords clanging off shields. Bokuto surprisingly heard him and paused to catch his breath, his lips stuck in a permanent grin.

“Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“You should put him up against a different opponent. Perhaps… Tsukishima!” Daichi said, pointing a finger at Tsukishima as he sharpened his sword on the side of the ring. He flinched when Daichi called his name and his head swiveled around looking for an escape. It was too late, and he knew it as soon as he caught Bokuto’s gaze that looked insatiably hungry.

“Good idea, Sawamura!  Tsukki!” He called, curling up his finger to beckon him forward. Tsukishima winced, but this time he didn’t correct the nickname. In fact, even from where Daichi was standing he could see a light flush tickle across Tsukishima’s pale cheeks.

_That’s… interesting._

The shy expression was gone in an instant and Tsukishima was back to himself, sighing heavily as he slipped into his armor. Bokuto patted Hinata’s back and hovered over him, whispering some instructions as they watched Tsukishima approach. Hinata was strangely quiet, nodding at Bokuto’s words with his eyes fixed on his upcoming opponent. Bokuto also took a moment to speak to Tsukishima, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to bring him in closer.

“He didn’t pull away,” Kuroo murmured, startling Daichi from his observations. He glanced up and caught Kuroo’s eye as he grinned.

“You noticed too? It’s strange, I’ve never seen Tsukishima react to someone like this. I think he respects Bokuto more than he gives off.”

“I think you’re right. And Bokuto’s definitely taken an interest in him back.”

Daichi beamed, puffing out his chest with pride. “And why shouldn’t he? Tsukishima might need a good kick in the ass occasionally, but he’s shaping up to be one of the most skilled knights in Karasuno. I’d like to see him go against foreign knights in a tourney. Hell, I’d like to see all my men kick ass in one.”

Kuroo cackled above him, the sound spreading warmth in Daichi’s chest. He was relieved their relationship had gone back to normal though still embarrassed by overreacting from his jealousy. Although he hadn’t expected Kuroo to be so pleased by his irrational feelings.

 _Maybe I’m not the only one who needs a reminder that they’re treasured_.

“You sound like a proud father of a bunch of rug rats learning to walk.”

“Ha, that’s definitely what it feels like sometimes. Luckily Fukurodani is filled with energetic warriors to keep them all busy. This visit has been good for them all.”

Kuroo hummed in agreement and they fell silent as they continued watching the knights. While they had been talking, Daichi could see that Hinata was already improving against Tsukishima and was able to get a few hits on him. Now it was just Bokuto and Tsukishima again, speaking in low voices as Bokuto gestured with his sword and Tsukishima listened intently. Daichi scanned the area for Hinata and located him on the side, drinking from a waterskin. Akaashi was next to him, smiling serenely as he ran a towel through Hinata’s damp hair. The waterskin was barely away from Hinata’s lips when he started chattering to Akaashi, the words completely lost to Daichi amid the cacophony of sounds, but they seemed to amuse Akaashi even more. As he dabbed Hinata’s face gently and stroked the towel down his cheek, Hinata finally stopped speaking, gaping up at the beautiful man above him.

Daichi snorted, unable to judge Hinata for being distracted. Akaashi was an incredibly handsome man, almost ethereal with his sharp features and mesmerizing eyes. He was lovely to look at like Kiyoko was lovely to look at, almost like a work of art or a breathtaking sunset. Daichi could admire them but he felt no stirrings of attraction himself, not like Hinata was experiencing if the bright flush was any indication.

“Your Majesty,” Kuroo’s voice purred in his ear and Daichi closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his back. “One might think you’re getting lazy if you continue just watching from here. Or perhaps you overdid yourself yesterday?”

Daichi held his irritation and arousal in the clench of his jaw, drawing in a deep breath to formulate a proper response to his devilish servant.

“You know, you’re right, Kuroo. I need to get out there and release all my lingering anger and energy through my sword. Perhaps you were volunteering to be my dummy? An appropriate role for you, I think.”

“Wait, what?”

“Come on, let’s get some thick armor on you. You’re going to need it,” Daichi chuckled as he hooked his arm in Kuroo’s and dragged him kicking and screaming to the weapon’s rack. He couldn’t stop laughing as he attempted to throw some armor on Kuroo, hardly finding any to fit his long, lithe body. The other knights joined in with playful taunts and soon Kuroo’s face was bright red as his lips turned down in a comical pout.

It was adorable and Daichi was hit with the urge to press his hands against his face and kiss that stupid mouth. Instead, he made an off-hand comment about how it reminded him of a grumpy cat he used to throw stones at when he was young, receiving a menacing growl in response. Daichi eventually gave up trying to fit him with armor and left Kuroo with a warning instead.

It was safer that way. Daichi regularly avoided touching Kuroo’s body unless it’s to shove him or knock him across the head. He wouldn’t allow his gaze to linger on him either, not his glimmering eyes or the broadness of his shoulders. It was easier to pretend Kuroo hadn’t been gaining muscle since arriving at Karasuno and that he didn’t have the most beautiful long fingers Daichi had ever seen.

It was becoming increasingly harder to ignore those things and how just Kuroo’s presence next to him could make him crazy. Even after their argument the day before, the atmosphere between them had changed, infused with intoxicating tension and lingering touches. Daichi was counting down in his head to the moment he lost all his self-control and gave in, whether it was admitting to Kuroo how he felt or simply shoving him down on his bed and kissing the life out of him. For now, though, he’ll focus his efforts on humiliating Kuroo instead and reap the reward of Kuroo humiliating him back.

 

***

 

King Bokuto hadn’t been in Karasuno two full days, and yet Daichi and the knights felt like he’d been there ages. Kuroo snickered at their groans and dragging their feet back toward the castle to get cleaned up for the evening. He had it rough being Daichi’s personal servant, but he was thankful that his position didn’t include training with the exuberant king.

Daichi remained proudly silent about his aches and pains but under Kuroo’s observant eye he could tell he was bruised from head-to-toe. His mind wandered as he followed Daichi inside, planning a warm mineral bath for his master and perhaps a massage if he could convince Daichi. From there his mind went south and the drafty castle suddenly felt like it was on fire.

“Hey, hey, wait up you two!” Bokuto called from the entrance, his face shining without any sign of fatigue.

_Is this guy even human?_

“Your Majesty, I have to admit I’m beaten. My body can’t handle any more matches with you,” Daichi admitted and Bokuto laughed heartily and clapped him hard on the back. Kuroo winced with him from the sound of the slap.  
“No worries, I’m done for the day. Even I have to rest! I was wondering, I heard some of your knights talking about a local tavern that’s supposed to have some fantastic ale. Think your father would mind if I skip out on the fancy banquet and spend the evening there?”

“Not at all! I’m sure my father would want you to enjoy your visit to the fullest.”

“Will you be joining us?”

“Unfortunately, I think I am more expected to join my father for supper. However, I may pop into the tavern after I eat and have a few drinks.”

“Yeah! That’s how you do it, Sawamura!” Bokuto laughed, grabbing hold of Daichi’s shoulders and giving them a playful squeeze. Kuroo snorted into his hand but flinched when Bokuto’s golden eyes locked onto him. “What about you, Kuroo? You coming?”

“I… what?”

“Will you come have a drink with me and the guys?”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry. I need to attend Dai—”

“That’s okay,” Daichi interrupted. “As long as you help me get cleaned up for dinner, you can spend the rest of the evening socializing. For as hard as you work, you’ve never asked me for a night off.”

“Are you serious?”

“Do I look like I’m not serious?” Even as he said it, Daichi couldn’t hold back his teasing grin. That combined with the generosity of giving him the night off, melted Kuroo into a puddle on the floor.

“Alright, I guess I’ll find you at the tavern, your Majesty.”

“Yes! We’re going to have a great time, whoooooo!” He cheered as he swept up the staircase, his voice continuing to echo down the hall long after he had disappeared down it. Daichi and Kuroo finally released the laughter they were holding back and wandered up a separate staircase.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to him.”

“Same here. Daichi, are you sure it’s alright that I go?”

“Yes, of course. I mean, it may take hours to get me out of the bathtub at this point. I feel like I can hardly move.”

“Ah, let me assist you, Highness.”

Daichi squealed as Kuroo hooked his arms underneath him and tried scooping him up in his arms. He was nearly successful but Daichi flailed too much and they were still on the stairs. It was all he could do to not topple backward and kill them both, so he set Daichi back on his feet and accepted his punishment of being dragged up the rest of the steps with Daichi’s arm around his neck.

When they reached the safety of the landing, Kuroo hooked his arm underneath Daichi’s leg and swept him up again with his arm wrapping around Daichi’s waist. He was finally able to breathe for a second before Daichi started to crawl over his shoulders and knee him in the stomach. He dropped his gallant Prince on the ground, who brought Kuroo down with him, and together they crumbled to the floor with gasping breaths and exhausted laughter.

They stayed there for a minute until they heard a light cough. Kiyoko stood in front of them, the vision of dignified nobility in her deep purple dress and delicate jewels. Her eyebrow arched as she stared down at them and without a word, she picked up her skirt and swept down the stairs. Michimiya trailed after her, not even disguising her quiet giggles.

“I feel so judged right now,” Kuroo muttered as he scrambled to his feet. He immediately held out a hand for Daichi, who cocked his head at it and then gave him a sly grin.

“What a gentleman!”

“Of course! Only the best manners for my handsome Prince.”

Kuroo’s heart stopped as soon as he said it, watching as Daichi blinked at him in surprise. He wasn’t sure what to do, remain standing there with his hand extended like an ass? He preferred to just die on the spot, but he didn’t know how to do that and even if he did he could hardly remember his own name at that point. When Daichi’s rough hand slid into his own and gripped it tight, all the chaotic thoughts flew out of Kuroo’s mind. All he could see was his lovely smile and the warmth in his chocolate-brown eyes.

“Were you going to help me up? Or just hold my hand for the rest of the evening?” Daichi teased even as his own cheeks flushed. Kuroo coughed and yanked him to his feet, their chests bumping slightly from the quick motion. Daichi didn’t meet his eye but instead turned around immediately to continue to his room. Kuroo felt his heart sink until he felt a tug on his hand; Daichi hadn’t let go. He pulled Kuroo forward down the hallway and glanced over his shoulder with a radiant smile.

“Hurry up, Kuroo. The more time it takes to get me ready the less time you’ll have to enjoy yourself.”

_But nothing is better than being with you._

“Yeah, because heaven knows I could use a break from you. Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Kuroo cried as Daichi crushed his hand to dust.

 

In a whirlwind of cleaning Daichi up and dressing him in appropriate attire, they parted ways in the main hall of the castle.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Daichi laughed, giving him a shove toward the castle entrance.

“Like what?”

“As if I’m abandoning you or something. I’ll pop into the tavern later, go and have fun.”

“I’m surprised you’re so willing to let me go after what happened yesterday. Aren’t you afraid Bokuto will lure me away with copious amounts of alcohol?” Kuroo teased and felt a shiver of anticipation from the dark scowl he received back.

“No, I’m not worried because you already assured me you couldn’t be lured away from me. I’m letting you go because I trust you and want you to relax. Maybe get some information out of Bokuto while he’s drunk.”

“Oh ho! Now I’m a spy? I see how it is.”

“Get out of here, I’m late.”

“As am I. Enjoy your rich person’s food and extravagant wine!”

“Enjoy your cheap ale and boisterous company.”

“You know you’d prefer it.”

Daichi laughed but didn’t deny it. He gave Kuroo one more wave before wandering off by himself to the banquet hall. Kuroo’s heart sank with loneliness at seeing Daichi’s retreating back and his feet itched to chase after him. Instead, he sighed and dragged his feet out the entrance and into the pleasantly cool evening.

When he arrived at The Salacious Birdie, the closest tavern to Karasuno Castle, Kuroo was bombarded with lively music and raucous laughter coming from every corner. He hardly ever ventured into the tavern, accompanying Ukai-san on a couple of occasions, but usually felt out of place. In the center of the room was a round table filled with every kind of dish you could imagine even though only Bokuto and Akaashi were seated there.

As soon as Kuroo was spotted, Bokuto stood up on his feet and waved his hands in the air.

“Kuroo! Over here!”

Kuroo snorted and weaved through the tables as fast as he could before Bokuto drew more attention to himself.

“Sorry for the wait. Is there any food left in the kitchen?”

Bokuto laughed and gestured for him to sit next to him. “Nonsense, it just came out, so help yourself.”

“Oh, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, and don’t look so stiff. Picture me as a friend and not some king, I get really tired of the cold treatment.”

“I can’t imagine anyone treating you coldly.”

“You’d be surprised,” Bokuto said before taking a long gulp of ale and dropping the mug to the table with a heavy sigh. “I’m not sure I’ll be nearly as good as Sawamura at playing this role. He’s great at maintaining good relationships with his knights, the citizens, his servants… and yet everyone seems to respect the shit out of him.”

“Not _seems_ , everyone does respect the shit out of him,” Kuroo corrected before he could stop himself.

“Yes! And I can totally see why, the guy is awesome! It’s been a while since anyone caught me off-guard in a fight. And everyone takes him seriously even though he’s so likable.”

Kuroo frowned as Bokuto’s shoulders drooped and he stared into his drink like he wanted to drown in it. Beside him, Akaashi was watching him carefully. His expression was calm, but his eyes seemed to be screaming. Kuroo could almost see his mind working fast to snap Bokuto out of his mood and he couldn’t help but wonder how often it happened.

“Hey, what kind of talk is that? I’m not going to lie, Daichi is amazing. But you’re amazing too! The only rumors we heard about you was how inspiring you were and how well you’ve built Fukurodani up with your own skills.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto asked, his eyes wide as his body began to straighten. Kuroo glanced at Akaashi who nodded quickly, urging him to continue.

“Definitely! And you’re not just intimidating, but you’re incredibly loveable as well. I imagine that’s why it’s so difficult to see that you’re respected, but I have no doubt that you are.”

“I do like being loved as well,” Bokuto admitted, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder in an odd display of shyness. Before Kuroo could stop himself, he reached out and ruffled Bokuto’s spiked hair.

“Well good, because I can’t imagine anyone not liking you, Big Guy.”

Bokuto beamed and closed his eyes, leaning into Kuroo’s fingers. Kuroo snorted and stole a glance at Akaashi who seemed to relax and approve of the physical affection his master was receiving. When Kuroo finally pulled back, Bokuto’s eyes shot open and blinded him with their intensity.

“Thanks, Kuroo! You’re a really great guy!”

“Anytime.”

“Still though, I feel like I need a little extra something to fully snap me out of this,” Bokuto said with a grin at Akaashi, his voice dripping with suggestion. Akaashi smirked back at him and glanced around the room until his eyes landed on a group of Karasuno knights at a table nearby.

“Found him, Bokuto-san.”

“Nice. Hey Tsukki!” Bokuto bellowed, standing up again to grab Tsukishima’s attention. He gaped at Bokuto in horror and looked for an escape, but Ennoshita was next to him and shoved him out of his chair toward their table. His glare was venomous as he trudged toward them, an embarrassed flush crawling up his neck toward his face.

“I’m here, what do you want, your Majesty?”

“Sit down! I want to have a chat with you!”

He shared one last look of desperation with Kuroo but received a shrug in return.

“It’ll be easier if you just go along with it.”

He sighed and fell into the seat next to Kuroo, his back stiff as he eyed Bokuto cautiously. Bokuto didn’t seem bothered by his demeanor in the slightest and leaned forward eagerly.

“It’s been fun training with you these past two days, Tsukki. You’ve really improved! A little more time with me, and you’ll be unbeatable.”

Kuroo watched as Tsukishima’s anger seemed to dissipate entirely, his fingers fiddling nervously on his lap as he looked away from Bokuto’s unwavering gaze.

“Thank you, though I doubt I could improve that much.”

“That’s just your attitude talking! I’ve seen your skills and your quick intelligence. Why do you think Sawamura kept pitting you against me?”

 _To give himself a break? To punish Tsukki?_ Kuroo thought, trying to keep his expression fixed and not reveal his amusement.

“Because he knows that out of all his knights you have the most potential!”

Tsukishima still didn’t seem to believe him, but he was obviously affected by Bokuto’s flattery as he gulped.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure. To be honest, I wish we were staying longer. I’d really like to take my time with you and get to know you better.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and the flush completely washed onto his face. Kuroo also gaped at the King and suddenly felt like he was drowning in second-hand sexual tension. He wished at least he had chosen a different seat and leaned back as far as he could to avoid the crackling atmosphere forming between Bokuto and Tsukishima. The strangest thing about the whole situation, however, wasn’t the obvious attraction between Bokuto and Tsukishima, but the way Akaashi observed everything with a satisfied smile.

“I’m sorry, can I ask you guys a question, and I really hope I don’t bring offense when I say this.”

“No, go right ahead!”

“Forgive me, but I was under the impression that you two were together. Was it just my imagination?”

“No, it wasn’t your imagination,” Akaashi said first, pressing his lips tight as he considered how to proceed.

“I love Akaashi,” Bokuto blurted out as naturally as saying the sky was blue. “I always have, and nothing will change that. The problem is that I need to marry a woman to produce an heir.”

“Yes, Bokuto-san and I needed to make a decision. Break off our relationship entirely and go our separate ways, or accommodate Bokuto-san’s marriage into our established relationship somehow. We couldn’t bear the thought of being apart, we forced our relationship to be open.”

“Yeah, we started slowly, first inviting someone to… be with us while we… you know.”

“I think we get it,” Kuroo assured him and gestured for him to continue.

“It was hard at first, but eventually the jealousy wore off the more we began to trust each other. Even if we were with someone else on our own, we knew that the other would always come back.”

“What happens when you get married?”

“Oh, we have that all worked out! I’m already betrothed to this really awesome girl Akaashi helped me pick out! She’s sweet and is comfortable with our relationship. To tell you the truth, I think she was excited about the prospect of sleeping with me and Akaashi at the same time.”

“I think you’re right about that Bokuto-san.”

“Who can blame her? Who wouldn’t want to sleep with Akaashi too? I think it’s going to be great, as long as the babies are mine. Although you should have children of your own, you’d be a great father.”

Akaashi pursed his lips and looked away bashfully. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“So, for now, we occasionally take an interest in other people, most notably Mr. Blonde long-legs over here,” Bokuto chuckled, dragging his eyes down Tsukishima’s frame. “What do you say, Tsukki?”

“Um, just to clarify, would I be with just you or with Akaashi-san as well?”

“Whatever you want! But truthfully I think he had his eyes on something else.”

“If Tsukishima is alright with it, I think the bed in our suite can accommodate all four of us. Especially with someone of his size.”

“Wait, who are we talking about?” Tsukishima asked but Akaashi only smirked in response and stood up from the table. He ran a hand through his black curls and glided across the room toward the Karasuno knights.

“He’s incredibly confident he’s going to succeed,” Kuroo said, craning his neck up to watch.

“Of course, he is. Akaashi’s never really struck out.”

They all fell silent as they watched Akaashi slip into a chair and stroke his fingers over a slender back. Hinata squeaked at his presence, his entire body going rigid as Akaashi smiled serenely at him. He leaned in until his lips hovered over Hinata’s ears and whispered something. The three spectators couldn’t hear what was being said, but they all could see Hinata’s ears turning red as a tomato.

“Wow, uh, maybe I should leave you four alone. I don’t want to intrude,” Kuroo laughed, standing up from the table.

“Wait! We’re not going to do anything yet, stay and drink with us for a while! In fact, you’re welcome to join us after as well. We both definitely think you’re attractive.”

“No, I, uh, sorry. That’s just not my thing.”

“Fair enough! Expected it really with the way you can’t stop staring at Sawamura.”

Unfortunately, Kuroo had been taking a drink and proceeded to choke on the contents. Bokuto roared as he coughed and sputtered, and even Tsukishima the little shit snickered at his discomfort.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kuroo finally wheezed as he tried to fill his lungs with air.

“I may seem like I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m not stupid. It’s obvious that you’re in love with him. Right Tsukki?”

“It’s true. Even Kageyama mentioned it the other day and I was under the impression that his brain was literally filled with metal.”

“Kageyama figured it out? Do you think—”

“That Sawamura knows? Yeah, probably,” Bokuto answered for him. Kuroo groaned and slammed his forehead on the table.

“I’m doomed.”

“You’re not doomed! If he knows and hasn’t dismissed you yet, don’t you think you’ll be okay?”

“I guess.”

Kuroo fully expected more teasing and could hear Bokuto draw a breath but something made him stall.

“So, uh, Tsukki. Your blocks are shaping up nicely.”

“Thank you, I hope I’ve shown improvement.”

“You have!”

Kuroo frowned at the strange conversation switch and almost lifted his head when he felt a strong and familiar hand rub against his back.

“What’s this? My servant can’t handle his liquor?” Daichi chuckled. Kuroo’s heart pounded at the sound of his voice. He needed to sit up, but he didn’t want to move in case Daichi’s hand slid away.

“Nah, Tsukishima and I were just teasing him, the poor lad couldn’t handle it.”

“He couldn’t? Perhaps I need to be harder on him. Strengthen his backbone,” He said as he trailed his fingers down Kuroo’s spine. Kuroo gasped and straightened up, wishing his glare was at least a little intimidating even though he knew his face was bright red. He received his answer when Daichi laughed and ruffled his hair.

“You have no idea what I’ve been put through tonight.”

“Aww, poor Kuroo.”

“Won’t you join us, Sawamura? As soon as Akaashi gets back with Hinata, we’re going to have a fun party!”

Kuroo shot Bokuto a glare at the obvious attempt to pick Daichi up and Bokuto smirked back at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Actually, I hope you don’t mind but I thought about sitting with Suga and Asahi. I’ve been neglecting them for a long time and they’re two of my closest friends.”

“No problem at all! Have a good time!”

Daichi nodded and glanced down at Kuroo. His hand was still on his back and he ran it up to Kuroo’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before leaving the table. Kuroo watched him weave through the tables to a booth in the corner, slipping onto the seat next to Asahi and sitting across from Sugawara. He watched the three fall into easy conversation until a hand appeared in front of his face and snapped its fingers.

“Yeah, this poor guy has it bad.”

“It’s pathetic really, watching it day after day.”

Kuroo sighed and glared at his hecklers. “Whatever, I don’t mind pining for him for the rest of my life.”

“You don’t? Can I be honest with you Kuroo? And trust me, what I’m about to say is only for your own good. You might not sleep with me, but I care about you anyway.”

“Okay, fine.”

“I can tell you that without a doubt, Sawamura cares about you. I even think it’s highly likely that he loves you as well.”

“That’s… not what I thought you were going to say,” Kuroo muttered, his heart pounding at the thought.

“However, there’s really only so much you can do about it. You have to look at the future and see the position he’s in. He’s the only child of a King, the sole heir of the Kingdom. His priority will be producing an heir and at the age he’s at now, it’s probably going to happen soon.”

Kuroo’s stomach clenched and for a moment he thought he was going to throw up all over the table. He looked away from Bokuto’s sympathetic face and covered his mouth.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I didn’t want you getting your hopes up. His father’s still young and in good health too, no wars to worry about now. He’ll probably influence him to take a wife soon, most likely to secure an alliance at the same time. It’s not completely hopeless, you know. With how much he cares about you, you might be able to work out a situation like me and Akaashi.”

Kuroo frowned, trying to picture sharing Daichi with a faceless woman. It was overwhelming, and he felt like he was suffocating in the middle of the spacious tavern.

“I don’t think I could do that. I couldn’t share him with anyone else.”

“Well, I’m afraid you might not have much choice. In situations like these, it’s share or not have him at all.”

Kuroo felt his skin turn to ice at the thought of leaving Daichi completely but he knew in his heart that would be more bearable than seeing him with someone else. But thinking about life without Daichi…

“I think maybe I should go,” He said abruptly, standing up from the table. Bokuto looked devastated as he grabbed his arm and tried to get him to sit.

“No, don’t leave yet. I can’t leave you like this, I’m sorry for saying anything.”

“You were right to tell me, I need to be realistic about things. It’s obvious he can’t choose me, so you have nothing to feel bad about.”

“But I do! At least sit down and have another drink, we can cheer you up.”

“No, don’t worry about me, honestly. There’s nothing you can do, I just want to be alone. Besides, you should focus on enjoying your last night here without me bringing the mood down.”

“But—”

“Good night, your Majesty. Tsukishima, I hope you can handle him.”

“I have the feeling I’m going to be eaten alive but thank you for your concern.”

Tsukishima’s eyes flickered away for a moment, his mouth open like he wanted to say something else. If it was sympathy, Kuroo didn’t really want to hear it. Especially since it was out of character for Tsukishima to feel pity and it didn’t sit right with him. He patted Tsukishima’s shoulder instead and turned away, only to meet Daichi’s eye from across the tavern.

Daichi frowned as he set his pint down, looking like he was about to gesture for Kuroo to come closer but that was the last thing he wanted. He forced a strained smile on his face and waved as he headed straight for the door, desperate for some fresh air and a little solitude. There may be a punishment waiting for him tomorrow for leaving like that, but he was willing to pay for it at that point. Perhaps it would even bring him some relief to his emotional turmoil.

The walk back to the castle was blessedly quiet, allowing him to descend into his chaotic thoughts without interruption. His chest had never felt so tight as it did then as if Bokuto had unknowingly plunged his hand in past his ribcage and grabbed hold of his heart to squeeze it to death. It was difficult to breathe but he forced himself to consider Bokuto’s words.

What had he been doing all this time? Every day, caring for Daichi’s well-being as he slowly fell in love with him without thinking of the consequences. He wondered if he had treated Daichi differently, kept his guard up right away that perhaps he could have avoided this whole mess. It was inevitable though, he was sure of it.

There was no one like Daichi in the entire world. It wasn’t his noble status that set him apart from others, and it wasn’t his handsome features either although Kuroo found that hard to resist. Daichi always took the time to listen, especially when he could tell it was important to Kuroo. Not only did he listen about important matters beyond the castle gates, but he did something about it. He changed his attitude, discussed the subject fully and carried through on his promises.

He could still be pig-headed at times, he was a prince. And torturing Kuroo was one of his favorite pastimes, but there was deep-seeded wisdom in Daichi that was impossible to deny.

Kuroo paused on the drawbridge that lead into the castle gates. There were two Karasuno knights laughing back and forth at the entrance and didn’t pay any attention to him as he wandered to the edge of the bridge and gazed over the chained railing at the wavy reflection of the moon. He thought about Akaashi, holding back because Bokuto needed to marry and have children. It was admirable that he could do so and be happy in his situation. They found a way to make it work but Kuroo couldn’t visualize himself doing that.

For one thing, he had no idea if Daichi would ever love him the way Kuroo loved him. Second, Kuroo would rather tear his skin off than see him with anyone else. It was selfish and incredibly stupid, but he couldn’t help it. Perhaps he could request Daichi to stab him through the heart on his wedding night and put an end to his suffering?

Kuroo huffed out a mirthless laugh, shaking his head as he turned back to the castle. It wasn’t like him to be so melodramatic. It wasn’t as if he ever had a hope of ending up with Daichi, the whole idea was absurd.

_I’ll just go to bed and when I wake up in the morning, I’ll feel much better. I know it._

It was dark in his quarters that he shared with Ukai, the old man snoring away on his own bunk. Kuroo was relieved he wouldn’t need to answer any questions and immediately settled down for bed. Besides Bokuto slapping his face with the cold truth, the rest of the day had been physically exhausting. It felt good to lay down and shuffle over to his stomach, squeezing his pillows on the side of his face to shut out the rest of the world.

Unfortunately, the pillows did nothing to mute out the noises in his head. They clanged around and refused to quiet down so he could sleep. The hours ticked by and Kuroo constantly shuffled in every position he could manage. Occasionally tears slipped out and dampened his pillows, but he quickly swept them away with a shuddering breath. The longer it took to fall asleep, the more his head began to pound. He almost wished he had lingered in the tavern to try and distract himself, but it was unlikely it would have worked. Daichi was there and knowing himself he would have done something stupid if he had drunk any more.

There was finally a point where Kuroo’s eyelids grew heavy and his mind calmed enough for him to doze off. A clatter across the room startled him wide-awake, however, and he wasn’t sure if he got more than a few minutes of sleep.

“You must have had some night last night, you look like shit,” Ukai said as he peered at Kuroo’s face. Even in his naturally harsh voice, he had meant it to be light-hearted. Typically, Kuroo would have shot back with something smart-assed, but he hung his head instead and tried to look anywhere else.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Ukai asked, his voice a little gentler as he tried smothering Kuroo’s unruly hair into something more manageable.

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are. Well, I won’t pry it out of you but don’t let it bog down your work around here. I’m here if you want to get it off your chest though.”

Kuroo winced and gulped down the emotions that suddenly bubbled up in his throat. “Thank you.”

Ukai heaved a long sigh and patted his back before shuffling around the room to prepare for the day. “Was Prince Daichi at the tavern as well?”

“Um, yeah, he was there.”

Ukai paused by his work table and glanced back at Kuroo. “Was Sugawara there with him?”

“Yeah, he was drinking with him and Asahi.”

“Hmm, I’ll prepare something special for him then. Be sure to give it to him with his breakfast. In fact, request the cook give him more food than usual. And you better speak as softly as humanly possible when you go up there, otherwise, you may be sleeping in the stocks tonight.”

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s been a while since the Prince has drunk with Sugawara. Daichi can hold his liquor well, but that Sugawara can drink anyone under the table. I swear he’s got some fairy blood in him somewhere.”

Kuroo dragged himself out of bed as he listened to Ukai mutter on about the knights and the trouble they used to get into. Splashing some cold water on his face felt surprisingly refreshing and he quickly changed into some clean clothes. He had nearly wandered out the door when Ukai grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him back.

“You almost forgot his tonic. No loud noises and don’t open the curtains all the way. I know Daichi’s fond of you but if he’s in the state I think he is, he may forget all about that and turn into some sort of ogre.”

Despite all his pain and lack of sleep, Kuroo snickered at the mental image and nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t forget. I’ll treat him as delicately as a blossoming flower.”

“He may just kill you if he hears you say that.”

“My lips are sealed. I’ll see you later, Ukai-san.”

“See ya, Kid. Good luck.”

With the tonic slipped into the inner pocket of his jacket, Kuroo wandered through the familiar corridors of the castle and let his mind go blank. It was the beauty of routine that he could do so, if only his sleep could have been so kind to him the night before. When he arrived at the kitchens, he requested Deguchi-san, the head cook, to give him extra food for the Prince.

“Ah! Was he out drinking again last night?”

“Uh, yes Ma’am, with Sugawara.”

“Oof! I’ll grab him some extra greasy sausage, let’s see… ah! An extra roll, yes that’ll be nice.”

Kuroo watched as she bustled about the kitchen, loading a pile of food onto a tray for Daichi. Irritation was beginning to chip away at the wall he had built-up around his turbulent thoughts, particularly because everyone in the castle seemed to know a version of Daichi that he had never been introduced to.

 _Hmph, I still know him the best. And I always will_ , he thought stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. A moment later a heavy tray was shoved into his chest and he scrambled to get a hold of it.

“This weighs as much as his armor!”

“Right, and he’s going to need every bit of that. Take care of him for us, Handsome,” Deguchi-san cooed as she fluffed his hair. Kuroo pressed his lips tight and nodded as another rush of emotion swept over him.

“Of course.”

He was in a mindless daze as he walked back through the narrow corridors, finding himself suddenly in front of Daichi’s door with no memory of getting there. His skin was cold and numb as he reached for the handle and opened it slowly, but he was determined to get the whole ordeal over with.

Recalling Ukai’s warning in his mind, he leaned back against the door to shut it softly and started across the dark room. Immediately his foot was tangled in some sort of clothing, but it was impossible to see what it was. With Daichi’s snores coming from the bed, he used a pinch of magic to light a nearby candle to find his foot wrapped up in a pair of trousers. He stared down in confusion until he noticed a myriad of clothing scattered everywhere, his breaths starting to quicken in panic as his whole world crashed down on him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to breathe through intense pain of knowing that Daichi was in bed with someone several feet from where he was standing. There, sharing his body warmth and lost in their own world of intimacy and Kuroo literally though he was going to die. What other explanation could there be for clothes to be tossed about in a moment of unbridled passion?

He kicked the pants off and rushed across the room to set the tray of food down before he dropped it on the floor. A whimper escaped his trembling lips as he fought back the tears. He needed to see though. Perhaps it was what he needed all along, a rude awakening that his place was never by Daichi’s side but behind him, serving him and whoever he deemed worthy to be his lover. It wasn’t him. It’ll never be him.

It took every ounce of strength for Kuroo to cross the room and peel back the curtains enough to see the rest of the room. A sliver of morning light fell across the elegant bed, casting a stripe across Daichi’s naked ass. Kuroo blinked, his eyes scouring over the rest of the bed but all he could find was his master’s body strewn over his covers without another soul to be seen.

He took a few moments to look around the rest of the room, but it was entirely empty except for Daichi and himself. Kuroo felt like laying down on the floor and sleeping for a hundred years with the exhaustion that overtook him. It was still possible that someone had been there and left before Kuroo arrived. Whether or not that was the case, he was sure he’d find out after he woke Daichi up.

He groaned and rubbed his palms over his face, preparing himself for the inevitable. His hands dropped to his sides and he shuffled to Daichi’s bedside with his chin in the air. It was impossible not to let his gaze wander across Daichi’s curved back and over his perfect posterior, Kuroo was only human, after all. He resisted the urge to graze his fingers over his thigh or dip them into his lower back, but he did rest his hand gently onto his shoulder.

“Daichi?” He murmured softly into his ear and began rubbing circles into his skin. Daichi scrunched up his nose in the cutest way possible. Even in his misery, Kuroo had to laugh softly. “Daichi, wake up. I brought enough food for you to feed the entire castle for a week.”

“Shhh, too noisy,” Daichi groaned and cracked open an eye, wincing at the light coming in from the window. “I hate the sun, make it go away.”

“I have no control over the sun, but I can close the curtain if you like.”

“Yes, that. Candles are better.”

Kuroo bit his lip to keep from laughing again and left Daichi to wake up on his own as he lit a few candles and shut the curtains the rest of the way. When he returned to Daichi’s side, his eyes were shut again but frown lines were etched into his forehead. Kuroo couldn’t stop himself from stroking his fingers over them and immediately they disappeared. Daichi’s eyes fluttered open and locked on him and for a moment they stared at each other in silence.

“Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

Daichi’s hand reached up and slipped Kuroo’s hair to the side, revealing the rest of his face. Kuroo held his breath as Daichi rested his hand against his cheek and guided him a little closer.

“What happened?”

“Well, you got drunk last night, that’s all I can tell.”

“No, I mean what happened with you? Why were you so sad when you left?”

“What?”

“Did Bokuto say something to you? Hurt your feelings in any way? I can have him murdered.”

Kuroo released his breath with a snort and shook his head quickly. “No, please don’t murder him, he didn’t hurt my feelings.”

Daichi’s other hand came up to his other cheek and smashed his face in, puckering Kuroo’s lips like a fish.

“Then why did you look so sad?! Ow, ow, ow, too loud, my head,” He cried, falling back on the pillow and covered his face. Kuroo smirked as his eyes glanced down at the newly revealed side of Daichi’s nakedness and averted them quickly.

“Come on, you’ll feel better after food and drinking Ukai’s tonic. Would you like me to bring it over here instead of you going to the table?”

“Can you do that?!” Daichi asked with a gasp, his hands dropping to the mattress like a couple of potatoes.

“Of course. You don’t feel well, so we can toss manners out the window for one morning, right?” Kuroo asked as he ran his fingers through Daichi’s soft hair, tufted in several different directions from sleep. All Daichi’s pain seemed to fade as he beamed up at Kuroo.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

Kuroo forced his hand away from Daichi’s hair and went back to the table to fetch his tray, slipping the tonic to balance on the edge. When he turned around, Daichi had managed to sit up and was gaping down at his exposed body.

“I’m naked.”

“Yeah, I noticed that. I wasn’t aware that was a preference of yours,” Kuroo chuckled, masking his nervousness about the subject. “You should have at least slipped under the covers. You could catch a cold like that.”

He wasn’t sure Daichi had heard him since he was still scowling down at himself. Finally, he leaned back against his pillow and accepted the heaped tray from Kuroo with confusion still present on his face. Before he set the tray on his lap and exposed private areas, Kuroo reached over him and snatched a firmer pillow and slipped it underneath.

“Thanks… I still don’t understand why I’m— Oh.” Daichi winced as his cheeks blushed from whatever he realized. Kuroo tried to keep a straight face but hated where this was going. Daichi stole a quick glance over the bed at the clothes strewn across the floor and then focused on the tray of food in front of him, cutting a piece of sausage and stuffing it in his mouth.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me anything if you’re uncomfortable.”

Daichi swallowed his food and opened the tonic, chugging all the contents with a disgusted expression. When it was finished, he shoved the empty bottle back into Kuroo’s hands with grimace.

“Blech, I don’t miss that stuff. It’s not that I’m uncomfortable with telling you, I just know you’ll make fun of me. And I’m not in the mood for that right now.”

“Okay, I won’t make fun of you.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise,” Kuroo assured him in a soft voice. He resisted the urge to clutch his chest as Daichi’s irresistible brown eyes fixed on him, but he received a reprieve as Daichi gazed down at his food and sighed.

“Even when sober, I have a difficult time dressing myself. Try spending an evening with the devil himself trying to get you drunk, I could hardly even find my own room. My stupid clothes have so many buttons and weird tie fixtures, I don’t know how you can figure it out so easily.”

Kuroo covered his mouth, mostly overwhelmed with relief but also trying not to laugh or else face possible execution. He did promise Daichi that he wouldn’t make fun of him and as hilarious as the situation was, he wouldn’t betray Daichi’s trust for it.

“Ahem, well, I’m relieved you made it safely to your bed, your Majesty.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes at him but returned to cutting up his food. Kuroo took the chance to scurry around the room and pick up evidence of Daichi’s dressing ineptitude, hiding it away in a nearby hamper. When he turned back to the bed, he was startled to find Daichi watching him closely as he shoveled food into his mouth.

“What is it?”

“Did you sleep last night at all? You look like shit.”

“ _I_ look like shit?”

“Watch it. Get over here. No, not there, over here,” He said, patting the other side of the bed. Kuroo gaped at him, not sure if he was understanding right until Daichi glared at him and smacked the mattress harder. Kuroo scrambled around the bed and climbed up, settling awkwardly beside Daichi. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t a sausage being shoved into his mouth.

“There, eat. Maybe with some food in your stomach you won’t look like death. Are you really not going to tell me what Bokuto said to you? I don’t really care what it was, it’s how it made you feel that pisses me off.”

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“How can I not worry about it? How dare he hurt you in any way.”

Kuroo chewed as he watched Daichi’s cutting become more and more violent. It soothed something in his soul that he was getting so angry on his behalf even when he had no idea what it was about.

“He didn’t say it to hurt my feelings, he was stating a fact about my personal situation or fate. It was something I needed to hear and no matter how much I hate it, I know what he said was completely true. Personally, I think Bokuto was devastated that I took it so hard.”

Daichi stopped cutting his food to listen. His glare was terrifying as he considered Kuroo’s explanation until finally he huffed and shook his head.

“That’s bullshit.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Who is he to say anything about your life or position? Was he born thinking he’d be King of Fukurodani? Perhaps he thinks now that it was his destiny to be a king and maybe it is. But I think we are all in charge of our own destiny. Whatever he told you, Kuroo, don’t worry about it so much. If you hate the idea of your situation, then change it. This is your life, and nobody can tell you how to live it. Except me, because lord knows I’m not going to dress myself.”

At last, Kuroo tipped his head back against the headboard and laughed. He had forgotten to keep it quiet but Daichi decided to punish him only with a glare as he pushed his palms against his ears. Kuroo knew that Daichi’s answer might have changed if he knew that the whole problem was Kuroo being in love with him and his desire to possess him alone. Despite that, Kuroo felt a massive weight lifted off him and slumped into Daichi’s side, laying his head on his shoulder.

“Thanks. I don’t know if that can help my case, but I do feel better hearing you say that.”

“Good, here.” Daichi tore off a piece of roll and held it in front of Kuroo’s mouth. He should have just taken it with his hand, but something compelled him to lean down and snatch it with his mouth. He overshot slightly and his lips grazed over the very end of Daichi’s fingertips.

“Mmm, delicious. Thank you.”

“Uh-huh,” Daichi answered absentmindedly, his cheeks darkening even more. Kuroo’s grin stretched wide across his face and he leaned down again and opened his mouth, expecting another piece. Daichi huffed out a laugh and tore another piece off, a bigger one this time and smashed it in his face.

“Anything for my faithful servant.”

For the sake of Daichi’s throbbing headache, neither of them spoke for a while. Kuroo remained on the bed next to him, the warmth from Daichi’s body making him drowsy. There was a lingering ache in his chest that one day he might have to give all of it up, his spot on that bed taken up by Daichi’s future wife. For now, though, he had Daichi all to himself and with the intense relief and comfort. With Daichi’s shoulder for a pillow, it felt like weights were attached to his eyelids and he could hardly keep them open. He struggled until Daichi stopped eating and reached a hand over to stroke through Kuroo’s hair.

“You can sleep for a little bit. I’ll wake you up,” Daichi whispered, his breath ghosting across Kuroo’s forehead. He hummed and allowed sleep to overtake him, the lingering ache disappearing in his last moment of consciousness.

 

***

 

It had taken most of the day for Daichi to feel like himself again. Luckily, most of their Fukurodani visitors were in a similar state and he seemed less of a disgraceful host. It was late afternoon by the time the knights pulled themselves together and started to pack up their caravan.

Daichi watched from the side as the energetic men and women bounced around, making jokes and laughing as they worked. As much as Daichi needed some peace, he knew he was going to miss them all. Even Bokuto, although Daichi was still holding a grudge against the man and wasn’t likely to forget it for a while.

As if summoned by his thoughts, Bokuto’s booming laugh suddenly echoed off the castle walls. Daichi glanced over his shoulder and watched Bokuto bound toward him with the harnessed energy of the sun. He narrowed his eyes, however, when he noticed Tsukishima and Hinata trailing after him with Akaashi, both seeming uncharacteristically nervous with pink tinted cheeks. And both seemed to be walking a little funny.

_What did that ass do now?_

Bokuto spotted him and was about to launch himself at Daichi when Akaashi snatched his arm and pulled him back. Bokuto’s demeanor quieted as Akaashi whispered something in his ear and he bobbed his head up and down in understanding. When he pulled away and approached Daichi, he was a completely different person than before. The seriousness of his face increased the intensity of his gaze, his straightened shoulders suddenly seeming broader than before. It put Daichi on edge as if they were about to face-off in the training ring rather than having a parting conversation.

“Hey, Sawamura. Can we talk?”

“Of course, I was hoping we could discuss some things on our own,” Daichi said, forcing a polite smile on his lips as he gestured for them to walk down a path that looped around the castle alongside the moat.

“Oh, anything in particular?”

“Yes. It’s not appropriate for me to accuse you of anything, but I am not pleased with your treatment of Kuroo.”

“Kuroo? Is he still down about what I said?!”

Daichi tried to maintain his stern gaze but it was difficult when Bokuto seemed so distraught. “He’s better this morning, I had a talk with him.”

“He told you what I said?”

“Yes-No… he was a little vague.”

“Listen, I really didn’t tell him to upset him. I could just see something happening and I wanted him to be aware of it for his own good. I know you might not believe me, but I was just trying to keep him from getting _more_ hurt.”

Daichi watched as Bokuto kicked a tuft of grass, spraying clumps of mud into the water next to them. His strong appearance had crumbled with self-deprecation and Daichi thoroughly believed that he had been trying to help Kuroo. He wasn’t sure if he could forgive him for the sorrow he saw in Kuroo’s eyes the night before or the pallid tone of his skin that morning after having no sleep. But Daichi knew it was childish to make Bokuto suffer over it.

“He told me that you were just trying to help and not to be mad at you. Are you going to tell me what you said?”

“No way. I’m sorry, I don’t mean any offense, but what we talked about was Kuroo’s business and it’s for him to tell you himself.”

Daichi smiled and nodded. “That’s fine, I am relieved that you respect him that much.”

“Of course, he’s a great guy! I’m going to miss him when we leave.”

“Don’t even think about stealing him away.”

Bokuto laughed and Daichi smiled with him, enjoying the sudden lift in the atmosphere between them.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of doing so. You know, I was going to mention how loyal he is to you, but you’re rather devoted to him as well. Strange, since he’s just a servant.”

“He’s not just a servant to me.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asked, pausing to face Daichi full-on with a scrutinizing gaze. Daichi had no clue what he was searching for, but he stood proudly in front of him regardless. Slowly Bokuto’s smile wide across his face and he gave Daichi a firm clap on the arm. “You’re a good guy, Sawamura. I don’t think you need to worry about Kuroo at all. I think you’ll be able to figure it out together. Now, do you mind if I change the subject?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Bokuto’s serious demeanor returned like a mask as he gazed back at the caravan and his men working. He sighed and motioned for them to start walking toward it the way they came.

“I know your father was anxious for our nations to establish an alliance, but I’m afraid I can’t do that at this time.”

“Did we do something to offend you? I’m sorry if I was too harsh about Kuroo.”

“No! Nothing like that, and don’t apologize for defending Kuroo. I’d be pissed if you didn’t care at all. It’s something more than that. I didn’t mention this before, but I left a couple of my closest knights back in Fukurodani instead of taking them with me on this trip. The reason was that they both use magic along with their regular combat training.”

He paused to let that information sink in and Daichi was grateful for it. He knew that the other three nations didn’t completely forbid magic as Karasuno did, but he didn’t expect them to embrace it in such a way.

“I see.”

“Obviously I didn’t want to risk their lives by bringing them here and I didn’t want to offend the King by flaunting magic in his face, even if we kept that fact a secret. I don’t gamble with the lives of my knights.”

“Nor should you. I understand your reasoning.”

“Thank you, and for not admonishing me about magic use. We want to keep a friendly feeling between us and Karasuno, but I cannot in good faith create an alliance with a Kingdom that sees my men as criminals. They are better than that, as are many of our citizens who use it.”

Daichi paused once again, reaching out to grasp Bokuto’s arm. “I would like to keep this between you and me, but I want you to know that I do not share the same feelings about magic as my father does.”

Bokuto’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You don’t? What are your feelings then?”

“I don’t feel like magic is evil at all. It’s a tool and can be quickly used as a weapon, such as a knife can be used to cut food or cut down an enemy. It’s the person themselves that choose what they make it. I’ve learned a lot this past year, the most obvious that my father’s actions against magic have brought great pain to many people who do not deserve it. When I am King, not only will I revoke the prosecution of those who practice magic, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to make amends to those who were hurt by it. It’s impossible to erase all the wrongs, I’m sure, but I will do what I can.”

Bokuto listened intently while he spoke, his lips lifting in a soft smile as he nodded. When Daichi finished, Bokuto reached out and held both of his arms and looked straight down into Daichi’s face.

“Then, when you become king, Daichi, I will be the first to offer an alliance between our kingdoms. I promise.”

Daichi beamed back at him, pride warming his chest. He hadn’t meant for this moment to become so serious, for him to step into his role of being the future king so naturally. It was like two pieces of a puzzle snapping into place and for the first time in his life, Daichi felt a strange peace about his destiny instead of viewing it as a foreboding cloud of responsibility.

“I look forward to it, your Majesty.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this took me so long to finish but it feels so good to get it out!! Thank you for all the kind comments on this series so far! I'm predicting this series to be at least 10 fics long, and a lot of the "episodes" maybe just as long or longer than this one. To get through them all, it would greatly be appreciated if you could leave me a comment and let me know if you're excited about it and want to read more! It's very encouraging, and some of the comments I've already received have definitely helped pull me through this one.  
> The next episode is going to be a HUGE one, so fasten your seatbelts. I said this one was an emotional roller coaster, but it's got nothing on the next one. This next one for sure will be a multichapter, broken up into 3 parts, so it shouldn't take me so long to get out. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
